


sticks and stones may break my bones but only words can hurt me

by theleaveswant



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It must be she's broken just about every bone in his body by now, and he doesn't frakking care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticks and stones may break my bones but only words can hurt me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stainofmylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainofmylove/gifts).



It must be she's broken just about every bone in his body by now, and he doesn't frakking care. He accepts the pain she deals his flesh (and it is flesh, whether it stretched around his growing frame over years or was poured out like batter, a walking madeleine). He welcomes it. The only times she sees him cringe are when she tells him how much she hates him, not for what he is but for what he's doing to her in the name of love. She knows she ought to seize on this observation, this chink in his armor, to exploit it for all its worth. Realizing that she can't is disorienting. It's too powerful, to watch him crumble so minutely. It turns her stomach. So she shuts her mouth and keeps on dispatching him with silent precision. Dashes his brains out on the edge of the table and whispers "I'm sorry" to the steaming pulp.


End file.
